Ilusiones cristalizadas
by Ramtfrik
Summary: Interiorizando los pensamientos de la Princesa Luna. Un breve relato en la que dicha alicornio conoce un pegaso y, tratan de entenderse. Breves momentos, que hacen desear que los sueños fuesen mas prolongados.
1. Alma de plata

**Alma de plata**

La noche. Aquella que me permite expresar, me encadena a los sueños. No a los míos; esos los retengo yo. Soy Luna, soy noche. No pertenezco a otro lugar. Es esta noche la que me llena, la que es capaz de calmar mis pensamientos, la que me permite observar los de otros.

A veces, la luna, mi luna, mi yo, pasa por fases que quien desee puede observarlas. Quien desee puede tratar de explicarlas. Quien desee…

Pero…

Nadie se fija, nadie observa. Tal vez si, tal vez…

Quizás lo hacen antes de dormir, por eso no puedo apreciarlo. Quizás algunos dedican sus sueños antes de entrar al mundo onírico. No los sueños durmientes, sino los sueños vivos. Me asocian a esos sueños. No espero ser grosera, no quiero tener que ver con aquellos sueños. Porque de día nadie sueña, de día se cumplen los sueños.

Eso pienso, quizás, eso espero. Porque no quiero llevar esa carga, no quiero encontrar sueños rotos. No soy tan fuerte. Por eso me dedico a preocupaciones y no a metas. La luna es buena escuchando, es buena estando al lado de los demás, pero ¿Quién escucha a la luna? ¿Quién entiende a la luna? ¿Quién acompaña a la luna?

Las estrellas se encuentran muy lejos, por eso no puedo hablar con ellas, mucho menos tratar de acercarme. El sol se apodera del cielo cuando estamos juntos, también es permisivo, pues, la luna de vez en cuando brilla en el momento del sol. Pero su relación a pesar de eso, es distante.

Lo más cercano a la luna es el mundo, pero el mundo está lleno de seres, tiene su propia preocupación, tanto así que me permito a ayudar. Ayudar a los seres. Algunos desean la noche, otros la necesitan. Muchos, muchos la ignoran…

Aquí me encuentro yo, dedicada a mi labor solitaria. Observo mentes, ilusiones, creaciones, sensaciones. En pocas palabras, sueños. Así paso mi vigía, así, nadie más que yo entra a los sueños de otros, nadie más que yo se encarga de asuntos espirituales, mentales, inclusive emocionales.

Sigo estando sola, pero, después de tanto tiempo, he logrado apreciar los momentos en que inmerso los sueños. Mis súbditos, queridos de noche, sutilmente agradecidos de día. Aprendí a apreciar su admiración y respeto de forma menos llamativa que mi hermana. Su resplandor lo cubre todo, pero el mío es distinto. Mi resplandor no es cálido, mi resplandor no abraza, mi resplandor no da energía. Lo que si otorga, es calma, lo que si otorga, es paciencia, lo que si otorga, es quietud. Necesario para todos, al igual que el sol. Equilibrio, esas somos, mi hermana y yo.

Aun así, mientras ella duerme yo trabajo y viceversa. Son pocos los momentos que pasamos realmente juntas. Es cierto que en sueños hablamos, y que podemos romper nuestros ciclos cuando queramos. Pero, nuestra labor se vería interferida, y para apreciarnos mutuamente, nos basta con aquellos breves instantes en que las dos tenemos nuestra privacidad.

Esta es la noche, una diferente, una que por varios acontecimientos, calará profundamente en mí. Llegará alguien que mira la luna, que trata de escucharla, que trata alcanzarla. Pero, que no sueña. No puede hacerlo, al menos no con mi luna. Esta noche, nos conoceremos.


	2. Ojos de Luna

**Ojos de luna**

Encontrándome en mi balcón, observando lo que fue una vez mi prisión, lo que siempre ha sido mi obligación. Bella eternamente, taimada y paciente. Me recuesto sobre el suelo de piedra lisa, que, a pesar de ser tan frio, no me incomoda. No, solo deseo observarla más, observarme en ella y encontrarme nuevamente con mi yo.

Lo que veo hoy no es más que un reflejo oscuro. Nightmare Moon. Doliente de la noche, enemiga del sol. ¿Cuándo podré verte a los ojos nuevamente? Así, tan calmada como me encuentro yo ahora, me gustaría encontrarte. Mas mi deber me impide llamarte, pues te alimentas de sentimientos oscuros, no puedo permitir una luna sombría de nuevo, no después de mil años.

Sigo mirando el cielo. Esta vez las estrellas, rebosantes de energía, brillando desde una distancia inconmensurable. Casi haciendo un baile de gala con sus luces. Como si fuera yo su espectadora más querida. Ya desearía serlo, las estrellas seguirán bailando aunque no esté, aunque sea de día.

En mi admiración celestial vislumbro algo fuera de lugar. Me pregunto si es una estrella. Una que cae rápidamente. Eso parecía en principio, lo que mis ojos advierten no es un cuerpo celeste. Es un Pegaso, criatura mía, en aparente estado de inconsciencia, débil de alas, pero cayendo a una velocidad intrépida.

Mi cuerpo reacciona sin vacilar. Con la fuerza de mis alas trato de llegar ante el Pegaso que desciende. Logro envolverlo en magia. Inmediatamente, regreso a mi balcón con él. Casi sin pensar, lo suelto en mi lecho, lo observo y rodeo.

Cuando la lucidez hiso acto de presencia en mi consiente. Acudí a la duda para poder explicarme lo que había ocurrido, quiero encontrar las razones por las cuales aquel ser alado descendía de esa manera en mi cielo nocturno. Más no encuentro razón. La ciudad de los Pegaso no se encuentra bastante lejos de aquí. Para llegar a Canterlot con tan débil aspecto debió haber volado durante días.

Despertó. Como si mis pensamientos no le hubieran dejado descansar. Me detuve para observarlo calmadamente.

Melena marrón, muy oscura, crin negra sin arreglar, cola mal cortada y una cutie mark que se componía de una pluma sobre un libro apunto de amerar las hojas con su tinta. No parecía estar herido, al menos físicamente.

Abrió los ojos, igual de marrones que su melena. Los parpados reflejaban gran cansancio, pero ante mi presencia su mirada alarmante me dispuso en precaución.

Me habló. "Princesa Luna" Una voz suave que en inicio sonó grave.

Se observaba calmado. Como si estuviera consiente de su situación, al menos eso me gustaría creer, pues sus siguientes palabras fueron "Debo estar soñando" cerrando nuevamente sus ojos.

Cierto malhumor surgió de mi pecho, traté de comprenderlo. Es evidente que ningún poni esperaría despertarse en la habitación de una princesa, más al ser de noche y yo al ser la guardiana de los sueños no era una suposición tan ilógica. En contra parte, mis otros súbditos son más respetuosos cuando los encaro en el mundo onírico.

"No estas soñando Pegaso"

Al escuchar mis palabras, abrió los ojos inmediatamente, un espasmo sacudió su cuerpo entero. Luego, nervios, lo vi temblar como un pequeño poni ante sus pesadillas más atroces. No me otorgó el tiempo para inquirir en un aporte.

"Esto… no es un sueño…"

Desganado, levantó su mirada hacia mí, ofreciéndome una expresión que no podría adivinar ni aunque pasasen otros mil años. Decir duda era apresurado, decir temor era cruel, decir asombro era egocéntrico. Así que le ofrecí lo único que podía ofrecerle en aquel momento, una expresión de inquietud.

"Lo siento, no pretendía incomodarte"

Atento, a pesar de su reciente situación. Parecía organizar sus pensamientos. Otro silencio entre nosotros, no dejaba espacio para respuestas concretas, al parecer, tampoco para intenciones aclaratorias, pues, me vi envuelta en tratar de recordarlo, saber, si lo hubiese encontrado en noches pasadas durante mis labores.

No hubo respuesta afirmativa, no había nada. Como si se tratase de alguien ajeno, al menos a mí poder. "No eres de Equestria" Sugerí, pues necesito conocer sobre aquel Pegaso que aun reposaba en mi lecho. Aparentemente, no le incomodaba y, por algún motivo, a mí tampoco.

"Estas en lo correcto princesa. Soy de un lugar ajeno. Me permito presentarme…"

Como si de un acto solemne se tratase, al saltar de mi cama, inclinó su cuerpo con torpeza, diría que se encontraba aun en un estado de debilidad. Pero, no lo detuve, muy poco experimento aquella sensación de solemnidad en vigía. Sobre todo en mis propios aposentos. ¡Qué experiencia tan llenadora!

"Soy un poni observador, me gusta admirar las diferentes maravillas que ofrece este mundo. Ante ti, mi princesa, se encuentra Ramt. Nuevo en Equestria a pesar de mi aspecto."

Sin duda era un nombre foráneo. Me permití un momento más para alimentar el ego antes de pedirle que levantara su cabeza. Aun así, su presentación no era del todo concreta, era obvio, me ocultaba algo. Pero, he de reconocer su esfuerzo en alagarme para lograr desatenderme ante la situación, sin embargo, su propio concepto me hacía dudar de sus palabras, pues, no era incorrecto pensar la arrogancia que, aunque fuese mínima, también era notoria.

"Déjame dudar de tus palabras Ramt. Me conoces, al parecer bastante bien, inquiero en explicar la razón, más aun, en deslumbrar los motivos de tu presencia."

Dicho corcel, aquel Pegaso, era más grande de lo que percibí a primera vista. Casi hasta la altura de mis ojos. Guardó silencio, como si quisiera que nuestras miradas hablasen, ni siquiera esforcé en doblegar aquel ímpetu con el que se atrevía a buscar una debilidad en mí. Ni siquiera fue preciso el ordenarle que hablase.

"De donde provengo, muchos te conocen, conocen Equestria, conocen a tu hermana, la princesa Celestia. A demás, de muchas situaciones las cuales han sido previstas en esta tierra. Pero, no quiero alarmarte, solo espero que trates esta declaración como el simple delirio de un loco."

Estaba muy fuera de sí al pensar que aquellas palabras pudieran ser ignoradas. Es cierto que mi hermana y yo mantenemos equilibrio en este mundo, por lo tanto no es muy difícil el ser atendidas en otros lugares. Pero, por conocer los acontecimientos de aquí, realmente surgió un interés. Quería saber lo que él sabía.

"Me temo que eso no será posible. Insisto en la importancia de conocer más a detalle tu perspectiva, un loco no se encontraría ante esta situación con tal sosiego. No lo repetiré Ramt, quiero escucharte."

Parece que esta vez sí logré doblegarlo. Pues tanto sus orejas como su mirada bajaron. Estaba lista para atender toda circunstancia que surgiera por su parte. En cierto sentido, estaba inquieta.

"Cumpliré con tu demanda, princesa. Si en verdad deseas conocer mis circunstancias, bastará decir que este encuentro pudo haber sido causa de un sueño. Que por aquello mi último recuerdo fue recostarme en mi cama y desear con pasión encontrarme contigo. A continuación, desperté en este cuarto, asumiendo mí sueño realidad, pero con gran cansancio que trate de volver. Hasta que la insistencia de mi princesa relegó cualquier intención del mundo onírico."

Dichas palabras no habían hecho más que surgir dudas en vez de aclarar inquietudes. Ahora, nuestra conversación debería atender a otros hechos. El primero y principal, la razón por la que yo no pude percibir dicho sueño, además, de tener la certeza que esto fue obra onírica, significaría que los poderes que trajeron al Pegaso a este lugar, superan con creces los míos.

Me preocupé, me sentí débil, pero no podía dejar que él lo supiera dicha emoción. Aunque, le permitiría conocer mí no participación en este fenómeno. Estaba dispuesta a entrañar hasta el último rincón de su mente a ser necesario con tal de aclarar la mía, con tal de aclarar mi luna.

"No perteneces aquí, por tanto no soy tu princesa y no eres mi súbdito. Sea cual sea el poder que te trajo, aparentemente pertenece a tu mundo. Pues yo poder no tuve sobre ese sueño. Pero, lo que me inquieta, es tu razón para encontrarte conmigo."

No podía maquinar lo que llevó a este Pegaso para que surgiera el deseo de verme. Solo esperé, paciente, ante su respuesta.

"Quería ver a la luna directamente a los ojos. Tú, eres princesa, eres noche, eres Luna, la luna. Aquella que deseo presenciar cada noche, aquella que inspira mis actos y a veces mis cortos escritos, aquella que me embelesa en mis paseos nocturnos, aquella que deseo escuchar, acompañar y comprender. Por eso eres mi princesa, Princesa Luna."

No encontraría palabras para describir dicha sensación, quizás fuese emoción, alegría, compasión, pesar. No tenía idea, tanto era así que mi rostro esculpió una sonrisa sin razón, casi a carcajada. Lo observé, y, aunque sea difícil de creer, más que sus ojos marrones de un intenso oscuro, me observé, a su vez observé mis ojos dentro del reflejo. Tenía razón, soy luna, y hoy, por fin me observé. Observé mis ojos, ¡mis ojos! Ojos de luna, ¡ojos de Luna!


	3. Soñé para conocerte

**Soñé para conocerte**

Mis hilarantes espasmos lo intimidaron, pues, mientras más pensaba en ello, más gracia me hacía. Trató de buscar un refugio ¿pero dónde? eran mis aposentos, solo pudo retroceder, aun así, no era suficiente, pues le seguía. La razón por la cual yo intimidaba al corcel no era otra que seguirme observando en sus ojos. No tenía idea de cómo sería mi imagen ante su mirada, pero desde mi perspectiva soy yo, soy Luna, soy Nightmare Moon.

No imaginé que dicha emoción brotara ante las palabras de alguien a quien acabo de conocer. No mentiré, aquel Pegaso despertó gran interés en mí. Pero debo mantenerme fiel a mis emociones primero que todo. Quiero escucharlo nuevamente, que me halague de forma tan sincera, tan inocente que inclusive yo, siendo princesa, siendo quien soy, se deje llevar por sus emociones.

"¿Por qué tratas de alejarte de mí? Sabes que no hay lugar al cual acudir. O acaso ¿Le temes a ella? Descuida, no te perjudicare. Solo quiero observarme un poco más. Así que ¡Quédate quieto!"

Era evidente, cada parte de mi luchaba por encontrar un lugar, cada sentimiento, cada aspecto. Sí, me encontraba, extasiada.

"No es temor lo que sugieren mis actos. Es vergüenza, pues tu cercanía interfiere mi mente, porque deseo muchas cosas de ti, pero, también sé que no puedo tener todo lo que quiero. A demás, por ELLA no me preocupo, ya que, también eres tú. Si no lo supiera, no me tendrías con la mente tan nublada como la tengo ahora."

Como si hubiese guiado todo mi espíritu, nos calmó con sus palabras…

No, no era así…

Me calmó con sus palabras.

Su increíble honestidad, me permeó, ahora, soy yo la que desea hablar.

"Muy encantador de tu parte, así como sensato. Conoces tus posibilidades, conoces que no estoy dentro de ellas. Aun así, me cuestiono el por qué. Si fueses tan amable de explicar. Pero, se breve, ya que deseo demostrar con palabras lo que puedo ser, eso sí, solo estarás dispuesto a escuchar. Elije bien tus sentencias, pues no hablaras por un buen rato después de eso."

Su silencio hacía evidente la preparación del discurso. Mientras escudriñaba su mente, de manera oportuna me dirigí hacia el balcón, nuevamente para observar mi astro. En silencio, ahora, tratando de apaciguar cualquier emoción que no me dejase pensar con claridad. Pues, yo también debía preparar mis palabras.

La proximidad de sus cascos se hiso notoria, justo a mi lado derecho, manteniendo una distancia prudente. Cómoda para los dos.

Tenues, sus palabras surgieron.

"Mi percepción de ti, es la de una princesa que conoce la soledad, el arrepentimiento y la maldad. Capaz de encontrar una nueva forma, decidiste continuar y superar tu pasado. Casi como una reivindicación aceptaste a tu hermana como la gobernante legitima de tan mágica tierra. Aun así, me surgen dudas acerca de tus acciones cuando nadie observa, tus pensamientos, tus sentimientos. Por eso escribo sobre ti, al menos eso intento. Quiero hacerme la alusión de comprender todo lo que pasa por tu mente, todo lo que pasa en tu interior. Así no pueda saberlo, tengo la sensatez de que nunca lo haré. Eres la incógnita que me desvela, además de tan hermosa figura, una parte más de ti que me tiene cautivo en lo que prefiero dejar que sean mis sueños."

Aquellas palabras de admiración dejaron una gran dicha en mí ser, que aceptó todos los halagos con suprema tranquilidad. Ahora, lo que antes fue éxtasis, se convirtió en una serenidad acogedora.

Me permitió observarle, y, con bella sutileza ofreció una sonrisa. Hice lo mismo y desvié la mirada, pues, era mi turno de manifestar con palabras todo lo que soy.

"Valiente interpretación, autoproclamado escritor. Dices que me conoces, cuando lo que has dicho son únicamente aspectos superficiales de una princesa que, ante los ojos de los demás, es una serena y sabia gobernante. No desmeritaré tus palabras, pero déjame decirte, que aún falta mucho por revelar de mí. He pasado mil años encerrada en la luna y, el mundo cambió. Nadie tiene idea de lo que se siente, ni siquiera mi hermana. ¿Has pensado eso en algún momento? ¿Has pensado en que fui forzada a abandonar mis deseos únicamente por la fuerza de aquellos elementos mágicos? ¿Has pensado si quiera, que fui obligada a dejar una parte de mi para mantener la armonía en este mundo?"

Si, lo sabía, sabía muy bien todo lo que llevaba reprimido en mi ser, todo lo que me obligaron a cambiar, todo para estar en compañía y para no volver a la luna.

"Escucha, Pegaso sin rumbo, la soledad es algo más doloroso que cualquier tortura, nadie sabe lo mucho que cambió mi forma de ver el mundo, todo para poder ser apreciada, todo para encontrar…"

Lo que iba a decir, me lo guarde, quizás hubiese llenado de pretensión a dicho ser que se encontraba frente a mí, no quería ofrecerle más de mi alma, al menos no de momento.

Callé.

El habló

"Para encontrar aprecio, comprensión y compañía."

Era impensable para mí escuchar esas palabras que negué con todo mi ser, que, hasta el día de hoy, aún me duelen cuando las deseo. Estaba en lo correcto, quería más aprecio, quizás no del mismo modo del que posee mi hermana, necesitaba algo más. Necesitaba cariño.

Mi ser se llenó de alegría al observar nuevamente el corcel alado. Parecía dispuesto a ofrecerme aquello que tanto estaba buscando. Esta era la noche de encontrarlo.

Pero…

Había un inconveniente.

Él y yo lo sabíamos.

"Estoy, halagada, al igual que tú, pero…"

"Estos deseos son una ilusión, algo que no puede pasar más que un simple sueño"

Así era, un sueño.

Los sueños que poseo, los que indago y por donde paso mis jornadas de vigía.

Aquellos en los que se, que no podré volver a encontrarlo. Así, como él tampoco me encontrará.

"Que trágico, pero, no podemos hacer nada más, simplemente esta compañía efímera, que trata de quebrantar la realidad a la cual estamos sometidos, puesto que, a pesar de toda mi magia, de todo mi poder, tus sueños son inalcanzables para mí, y asumo, que este encuentro fue algo que solo puede suceder una vez, así que. ¿Para qué desatar los deseos? ¿Para qué alimentar nuestras ilusiones?"

La verdad acudió a mi mente, revelando la razón de dicho encuentro, aquel ser, pretencioso en su discurso, solo era la proyección onírica que nos había regalado los sueños. Así es, el sueño mismo fue lo que nos reunió.

Al parecer, llegó a la misma conclusión. Ahora estaba todo claro.

Junto con dicha aclaración, llegó también, el final del ciclo.

"Mi jornada esta próxima a comenzar, Pegaso."

Tal era su desilusión que fue notorio en su cuerpo; orejas decaídas, cola baja y cabeza agachada. Pero, lo aceptó, como si estuviese acostumbrado a que todas sus ilusiones fuesen destrozadas. Sentí pesar por él, pero más pesar sentí de no volverlo a ver. Pues, aquellos instantes, esas breves palabras que compartimos, fueron suficientes como para crear una conexión.

Sabía que mi poder era insuficiente para lograr que permaneciera a mi lado, pero, así no era como debían ser las cosas.

"En ese caso, mi princesa, déjame despedirme, como tu fiel súbdito."

Aún insistía en aquella afirmación. No me molestaba en absoluto, por tanto, lo dejé.

"Prometo, que cada vez en la que observe la luna de mi mundo, te hare una imagen con palabras. Prometo que dedicaré mis sueños a tu vigía. Prometo que serás siempre mi princesa, Luna. Siendo así, solo puedo desearte una vigía ensoñada y unos sueños apacibles."

El astro de mi hermana iluminaba el horizonte, por tanto, el momento había llegado. Decidí ofrecerle unas últimas palabras.

"Gracias a ti, pude observarme plenamente. Que el oscuro profundo de tus ojos sea el espejo revelador de alguien más, y que, tus sueños, sean igualmente apacibles, Pegaso."

Mientras la luz invadía mis aposentos, él se desvanecía.

Me observó detenidamente una última vez, como si quisiera decirme algo antes de partir. Su ímpetu se detuvo, más el mío fue decidido.

"Dulces sueños, Pegaso"

Su reacción fue de sorpresa, pues, era lo mismo que trataba de decirme.

"Dulces sueños, Princesa Luna."

Después de eso, desperté en mi cama de luz lunar, de noche, puesto que, efectivamente, era un sueño lo que estaba viviendo. Mi sueño, aquel que destrozó mis ilusiones, mi sueño de ilusiones cristalizadas.


End file.
